An Irish Temper
by The-Radioactive-Banshee
Summary: Irish Criminologist Deirdre Keegan didn't expect to get hit by a car. She didn't expect to be attracted to the person who was driving said car either. How will the Five-0 deal with they're new, accidental addition?
1. The Accident

A/N: I love Steve McGarrett, did you know he was Australian? Yeah, just makes him that much hotter.

Also, my characters are Irish. That means that I'm writing with an accent. I hope that is doesn't cause any problems, and I'm crossing my fingers on the accuracy.

Deirdre "Deia" Keegan's P.O.V

You know, I was just minding my own business. I had just had an amazing dinner full of sushi yummy-ness, and I was walking home. How was I supposed to know that there were a couple of raging cops driving blindly down the street? My stupidity caused me to be hit by a car. A very fast, shiny, silver car that didn't give me a chance to have a single thought before it ran into me. Maybe I should stop listening to my iPod while crossing the street . . .No, no the accident was the idiot cop's fault, all the way.

At the moment I'm lying in a stiff hospital bed that has rough sheets, and odd smelling pillows. My twin brother Milo, the dear, is sitting in a dinky, air-filled, leather chair beside my resting place. He keeps ranting about the stupidity of cops these days and with his thick Irish accent it sounds pretty hilarious. Which is why I'm cracking up at the moment, and that action jars my broken legs so I'm crying too. That's when Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams sauntered in.

Now, at the time I didn't know who was who but I did know that the tall one with a rockin' tan was seriously hot. Seriously. Well, I also didn't know that they're the guys who hit me with their stupid freaking car. Yeah, tough luck.

"Deirdre Keegan, my name is Steve McGarrett and I'm with Hawaii Five-0. I'm here to express my deepest apologies for hitting you with my friend's car. If I had been paying attention to the road and not yelling at him you wouldn't be in this condition. I'm terribly sorry.", said the tall, dark, and handsome officer. Sucks for me.

"Oh, are you now? Well, I guess I owe my deepest gratitude for the pair of broken femurs you gave me." I replied hostilely. At that moment I was torn between wanting to flirt and wanting to tear to shreds.

"Great goin' McGarrett, you managed to piss off an Irish woman. You are so screwed." replied his partner, "My names Danny Williams by the way, nice to meet you."

"Oh, hold it right there, dude, you've pissed me off as well. Who exactly was he arguing with, eh?" Detective Williams took a few seconds to look embarrassed and then spoke.

"My apologies Ms. Keegan." He wouldn't look up from his feet.

"Is there any way we can make your stay more comfortable? Anything you need?" asked McGarrett.

"Well, sir, I'm sure my sister would love to have her legs to be unbroken but it's a little late for that." Milo sneered.

"I understand that you're mad. I would be, too, in fact I would love to turn my partner in for his crimes but sadly he's on a mission for the mayor and such . . . anyway, we would love to do anything to make your stay a better one Ms. Keegan." Responded the detective, the Lieutenant Commander was standing back and nodding with the words.

"Alrighty then boys, I'll take you up on that one. How about I accompany you on your mission, I am a scientist after all. Criminologist to be precise." I smirked in their direction. Perhaps at the time my motives were strictly business, but in the future I would proceed to love myself for my stubbornness.

Lieutenant Commander McGarrett smirked as well, out of the corner of my eye I saw the eyes of his partner bulging at my suggestion, "It's a deal Ms. Keegan. I expect you to report to the Five-0 building in two weeks time. See you then." with those final words he sauntered out of the room, and the detective followed him while muttering angrily. Oh yes, I have no regrets at all.

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter . . .more like a prologue actually. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	2. A Visit

**A/N: I'm writing this new chapter in a car believe it or not. I'm making a three day drive to my new home in a much warmer climate which makes me happy. I won't actually be able to post this for a while but I will upload it as soon and possible.**

**Also, I love everybody who has reviewed and favorited this story. Honestly, I didn't think it was very good when I first added it but everybody has been positive in their feedback. So thank you again, and I'm going to move on with the next chapter of **_**An**__**Irish Temper**_** now.**

**Again, I warn you about the accents. It's not that I can't spell, it's the fact that I'm trying to help everyone imagine what these people are like by the way they talk.**

Deirdre's P.O.V

The fortnight after my meeting with Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams was full of pain, pain medication, physical therapy, crutches, happiness, and my Irish temper. The first four are pretty self explanatory, the fifth is the effect of soon being able to work in close quarters with McGarrett, and the last is my exasperation with all inhabitants of the world. Yes, all of them.

Sometimes people can really manage to surprise me with their utter stupidity. They shouldn't, really they shouldn't, but they do. I just give some of them too many chances to redeem themselves. Like my brother Milo.

"What if they're only letting you work with them to re-hit you with a car, eh? That would really suck." Bless him, Milo, but every once in a while he just completely forgets to think and word vomit spews everywhere. Sometimes, he can be very . . . dumb

"That is very logical, Milo, but don't you think that would be a bit much?" I smirked at him. It took him a second but he noticed the sarcasm that laced my tongue and frowned at me. He was about to reply but he was interrupted by my . . .boss.

We heard a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Steve McGarrett himself. "Good Morning, Deirdre. Just wanted to check and see if your still up for working with the Five-0." I could tell he was hiding a smirk. Pompous, reckless driving, bugger.

"Just fine, Commander. I'll be there, seven sharp." I replied. I actually did smirk.

"See you then.", and he was gone, in and out like a ninja.

I was definitely looking forward to the next day. Sadly, I was so desperate that I'd do anything to be near that hot hunk of a man, and I kind of hated myself for it.

**A/N: I know it's short but I really only used it as a filler chapter. All the good stuff will happen next chapter, I promise. Well, not ALL the good stuff . . .you know what I mean. The next chapter will be a thousand plus words though.**


	3. Precarious Staircases

Deirdre's P.O.V

Today is my first day on the job with the dangerous ninja, Steven McGarrett. Excited? In a way. Giddy? Obscenely so. Wanting to vomit from the fact that out like this guy so much? Most definitely.

All of my aforementioned feelings made themselves known when my brother pulled to a stop in front of the building that housed the Five-O offices. I looked at him and I saw worry in his eyes that made me start cracking up. I know, nice sister I am. I kissed my brother on the cheek, squeezed his hand in reassurance, then hopped out of the car to balance on my unbroken leg.

"You know Milo, you look like a sad puppy crossed with a constipated chicken." I told him matter of factly. I grabbed my crutches from the back of his beat up BMW, all the while hopping around like a hyperactive rabbit so I didn't have to use my injured leg, "Toodles brother, I'll call you when I'm done laboring for the ninja-like Americans." I saluted him and gave him a big cheesy grin before he shook his head and drove off.

It was at that moment that I realized I was facing a giant stone staircase. Under normal circumstances I'd be jumping from stair to stair and dancing to unheard music. People passing by would look at me like I'm insane, rightly so, and I'd be on my merry way. Sadly, that was not the case because of the useless leg I had to cart around.

"Ah, bugger." I quoted thinking of the silly escapades my favorite fictional pirate would get himself into. Even though Pirates of the Caribbean is a movie for children I adore the adventure presented in the storyline.

"Looks like we have a pirate visitor today." I turned around at the voice of a stranger. In front of me stood Asian-ish guy with a huge smile.

"What would give you that idea?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well, between the cast and the colorful language the only things missing are an eye patch and a ship." He smirked back.

"Deirdre Keegan, I'm supposed to meet with Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, but these stairs are proving to be a bit tricky." I introduced myself with an outstretched hand.

He took it politely then spoke again, "Chin Ho Kelly. Yea, we've been briefed on your appearance. You're going to help us with some cases right?" I nodded.

"As long as these stairs are in my way, though, I won't be of any assistance." I frowned then turned back to face my new enemy.

"Think I can help you with that. Just put your arm around my shoulders and I'll help you hop up."I did as I was told and I bet we were quite a sight. I couldn't keep from laughing as I pictured two adults hopping slowly up the stairs of a very serious building.

He looked over at me and started laughing as well when we reached the top. I took a few calming breaths then stood straighter to thank him.

"Thank you for helping me. I would've looked rather odd doing that by myself." I smiled widely then fought the urge to laugh again.

"Don't mention it. I think we look pretty odd anyway. Let me take you to McGarrett." He smiled then turned to lead the way.

We walked in a comfortable silence. I guess if you hop up the stairs with someone all awkward pretenses disappear. It wasn't long before the elevator we were in dinged to alert us we were on the desired floor.

We exited to trek down long hallway that was lined with glass walls that revealed offices, labs, and other miscellaneous rooms. Then Chin Ho stopped so abruptly that I ran into his back, which caused me to grip my crutches tightly. I still wasn't very used to using them and I struggled to keep my balance. He then knocked on the door then trudged inside.

He turned back to me, "Sorry about the run in there, forgot someone was behind me."

"S'alright, I've been hit by much worse than humans." I smirked then turned to glare at the other occupant in the room who was staring at me in what seemed to be disbelief. I glared.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Didn't think you'd show up." He smirked and wiped the previous look off my face.

"I'm not one to back down from a challenge Lieutenant Commander."


	4. The Case

Deirdre's P.O.V

The case of the day was a rather gruesome one. A poor soul named Miranda Wright was practically decapitated with a cheese slicer then some sick bastard raped her cold dead body. That is the reason I'm in the field I'm in, to catch the sick people who would dare to think of such indecencies.

"So, McGarrett, where should I work? Any specific area for my expertise?" I asked while swinging on my crutches, plotting the demise of the unsub.

"You, Deirdre, will be working alongside me. As you are not one to back down from a challenge, I don't tend to trust people easily. Stick to my side. Do your work the way you would normally, but don't wander around." With that he smiled and turned to the evidence. I was irritated.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to help but I'm not allowed to help unless I hang on to your restless nature that got me into this mess in the first place." I smirked to myself, since his back was still turned, and practically pole vaulted my way to his side.

"Danno has learned to deal with it, I guess you will, too." I caught the slight smile he had as he studied the gory photos. To anyone else, that would be weird. Thankfully, I'm me and I know why he's smiling.

"Danno, without knowing he does, attributes to your immaturity. Are there any more details you can give on this? Any suspects yet?" I wanted to get off the distracting subject because it was reminding me of the first time I met him.

"The rest of the details won't help us in the end. As for suspects, there's a Jared Miller who was seen conversing with the victim an hour or so before her death. It looked like an argument according to our witness. Also, her coworkers have reported that Mr. Miller liked to follow Miranda around, and she tended to complain about the suspect showing up at her house uninvited." He reiterated seriously.

"It would seem like this Miller character is a pretty solid suspect. Then again, he could have been framed somehow as well. Slicing someone's throat with a cheese slicer is violent, messy. Most likely it was spur of the moment, out of anger. If Miller did do it, he should have some pretty obvious reactions when interrogated. Accusing him will really help . . .jumping across the table . . .jerkiness." I mulled over my own words for a second, "Yeah, I definitely advise you to bring him in for questioning, that's where a lot of your evidence can be acquired."

I looked up at McGarrett and he was staring at me in an odd way.

"Alright, Keegan, let's do this your way. I hope you like conducting interviews." And that's when poor unsuspecting me was whisked off by the talk, dark, and irritating Steve McGarrett and into his run-over-people-supposedly-on-accident-mobile to arrest the prime suspect.

**A/N: So, it's been a while. Hope you guys like it. I will get in to longer chapters soon but I'm not quite comfortable with the story yet. Just have patience, dear readers. **

**-The Author**


End file.
